Summer's Melody
by MoonIsMadeOfChocolate
Summary: <html><head></head>Nessie didn't have high expectations when she went to Volterra for the summer. That was before she met someone. Unfortunately, she's not so sure her father will approve of this someone. Slight AU Rated T for safety.</html>


_**Hey! OK. This is my first story so I'd really appreciate any constructive criticism. Nearly follows the plot of BD completely except the Volturi never had any interest in Nessie so didn't come to Forks and Nessie didn't return Jacob's affections as she grew older. Again, I'd really appreciate any !**_

**Chapter 1 Renesme's POV**

"It's absolutely marvellous you came to visit." Aro smiled cheerfully and shook Carlisle's hand.

"I wasn't going to turn down an invitation from such an old friend." Carlisle smiled back, no worry or stress marring his face. He completely trusted Aro and the rest of the Volturi. I wasn't so willing to let Aro win me over with a few smiles and pretty words.

"This must be the girl I've heard so much about." Aro beamed at me and I smiled back, more out of politeness than anything else. "Pleasure to meet you Renesme."

"Thank you Aro." I replied, lowering my gaze to the floor. I didn't want to be in Aro's spotlight.

"I'm sure we'll have lots of time to get to know each other."

"Of course."

"Now Edward." I sighed in relief as Aro turned his attention to Dad.

Ignoring the polite conversation that was going on between my family and the three Volturi elders, my eyes wandered around the room. Most of the people I recognized due to pictures Carlisle had hanging in his study but there were a few I hadn't seen before. Most of the guard looked bored out of their minds and were holding quiet conversations with each other. Jane and Alec, often referred to as the Witch twins by Dad, were laughing with another vampire I hadn't seen before. It was a girl, wearing a red tank top and jeans under her dark cloak. She must have been changed around 17. Her eyes still held the wildness of newborn's but it was fading, which made me think she had been bitten only months ago.

The girl caught me staring and smiled, revealing pearly white teeth. The smile seemed sincere enough but I couldn't be sure. It was the Volturi we were talking about here.

I looked away quickly when Jane and Alec looked at me too. I wasn't about to start a staring match with the most dangerous vampires in the room.

"I'll get somebody to show you to your rooms." Aro announced.

"Felix, show Esme and Carlisle to theirs. Afton, Jasper and Alice. Corin, Rosalie and Emmet. Jane, Bella and Edward. And..." He paused then broke into a delighted smile. "Sienna. You can take Renesme to her room." He spoke to the girl. She looked surprised then nodded.

"Of course Master." By then, the others had left, Mom and Dad pausing to give me a hug. "Shall we go?" Sienna sounded nervous.

"Sure." I shrugged. "Lead the way."

Sienna didn't look back at me until she had left the hall and was at the foot of an ornate staircase. "So. What do you think of Volterra so far?"

"It's pretty." I replied. "Haven't had much time for sightseeing yet though."

"That's a pity." Another voice joined the conversation. I hadn't heard them sneaking up do it must have been a vampire. I turned to find my suspicions were right. Demetri stood there, a huge grin on his face.

"What do you want?" Sienna sounded annoyed which only caused Demetri to laugh.

"I was bored so I decided to look for you."

"Sienna gave Demetri a quizzical look before rolling her eyes. "I'm showing Renesme to her room. You can come if you want."

"Might as well. Nice to meet you Renesme."

"Likewise." I found myself warming to the male vampire. He reminded me of Emmett.

"C'mon." Demetri took the stairs two at a time until he was beside us. "I'm Demetri. Your Dad probably showed you all the paintings though."

"Yeah he did." I paused. "They were interesting."

"We talking about the same pictures?" Demetri laughed. "I can't remember anything interesting about them."

"Well they're so old..." I trailed off, feeling myself blush.

"Leave her alone Demetri." Sienna scolded. "You promised you'd be nice."

Demetri pouted for a second but was quickly back to grinning. "Time to change the subject then I think. You play music?"

"Classical piano." I replied. "Do you play?"

"Nah." Demetri grinned. "It's Sienna who's the musical genius around here. She plays everything."

"He's exaggerating." Sienna seemed embarrassed.

Demetri snorted and shot a glance at Sienna. She shook her head so slightly, I almost missed it. "How long are you staying here?" Sienna changed the subject abruptly.

"I'm not sure." I admitted. "I asked Dad but he said that was up to Carlisle and Aro."

Sienna seemed satisfied with my answer and didn't press me for more information. The rest of the journey upstairs was spent mostly in silence, the odd question from Sienna or Felix breaking the ice. I found myself enjoying their company and all too soon, we had arrived outside a polished wooden door. "This is your room. Your luggage is here already." Sienna pushed the door open effortlessly. "Inform us if there is anything more that you need." She smiled at me, her eyes glinting. "I'll leave you to get settled in and will call you if you're wanted."

"Bye Renesme." Demetri waved cheerfully as he and Ashley began to leave. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah see you." I waved back, nerves setting in at the thought of being alone in such an unfamiliar place. Once Demetri and Sienna were out of sight, I turned to enter the bedroom. I had to start unpacking. Alice would doubtlessly be here soon and she wouldn't be too pleased if she found I hadn't unpacked yet.


End file.
